


Business Class

by Melimanga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO Marco, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Language, Smooth Marco, alternative universe- business, alternative universe- office, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melimanga/pseuds/Melimanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is an errand boy of the powerful  CEO Marco Bodt. This is the first time Marco has spoken to Jean directly and Jean feels that working there is going to be a little harder now. This is a JeanMarco fanfic. Jean has a crush on his boss Marco but doesn't want it to show. Also Marco is real smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> The idea credit for this fanfic goes to Hachidraws who drew this amazing fanart.-http://hachidraws.tumblr.com/post/84620332527/i-tried-and-tried-to-think-up-an-environment-where  
> Sorry, I don't know how to tag things and it is my first fanfiction. When I saw his fanart, I wanted to know more to the story, so I sat down and wrote this. I hope you enjoy and i will be posting more chapters.

I’m just an errand boy, a gofer, in Bodt Industries. I’m the errand boy for Marco Bodt, the CEO. _He’s a brilliant guy_. Why did I just think that? Any way … I doubt he even remembers my name. If he ever needs me, Zoe tells me.

Today seemed like any other day. I’m sitting at my little desk, waiting for Hanji to called me over with another task. "Jean," she said after speaking to the intercom. I went over to her desk and she handed a thick stack of portfolios.

“Take these downstairs to the third floor, Mr. Jaeger’s office.”

_Ugh... Seriously?!_ Mr. Jaeger and I don’t exactly get along. He acts like he’s better than me just because he got promoted first. We used to both be gofers and we got along okay. But now he’s step above on the Office Hierarchy. _Fucking Jaeger_ …

“Fine,” I said to Ms. Hanji and she gave me a smile in return. I carried the stacks in my arms, cradling them to my chest, making sure they don’t fall to the floor. I pushed the elevator button with my elbow and did the same for floor three.

“Wait! Hold that door,” a man called, jogging up to the elevator. I froze, and then quickly shot my hand out to grab the door. Mr. Bodt, a man taller than me with brown hair and freckles stepped through the doors. “Thank you,” he said, slightly out of breath. I stepped back and adjusted the stack of folders in my arms.

“No problem,” I say, my cheeks feeling hot. _He’s never spoken to me before, well not directly. Wait-am I_ BLUSHING! _No I can’t be_. I looked away and said “What floor?” “Three,” he responded, “It seems you’re already heading there.” I just nodded back. I didn't trust my voice. I tried to settle my heart rate. _He’s so close to me. Man, he’s cute. WAIT WHAT? What the Hell Jean! He’s your boss. You can’t be acting like this!_ I mentally shake my head. Then he smiled down at me. It was subtle and kind. It made my heartbeat be heard through my ears. I looked away and blushed. The elevator dinged.

“Here’s our stop.” Marco said holding the door open for me to pass through. This just made me blush more. _Jean Stop! He was just being friendly. How can I blush this much?_  I hurried out, looking down at my feet and pulled the folders closer to my chest. I tried to calm myself and get the red out of my cheeks before seeing Jaeger. I bet he’d enjoy seeing that.

We left the hall, going separate ways, but before I left, I nodded bye to Bodt. He nodded back with a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

 

            I turned down the hall to my right and continued to the Marketing Director’s office. I stood outside of it for a second to make sure all red has left from my cheeks. I didn’t want Jaeger to see that I was blushing. He would have a field day with that. I knocked hesitantly at his door.

“Come in,” said the voice on the other side of the door. I immediately recognized it as Eren Jaeger’s and I said, “Good Morning, Sir” as I walked in. _Gotta be nice to the higher ups._

“Good Morning, Kirschtein,” he said without looking up from his computer, typing away at it. _What’s up with that smug smile? He’s enjoying this, me calling him sir. Ugh… I hate this._

“Just set those on the stack,” he said nodding his head towards the small stack of folders on the desk. “And take this back to Hanji.” He hands me stack of papers with red ink stamped on them. _Denied applications probably…_ I nodded and exchanged them with mine.

I turned to head back out the door, the keys still clacking on the keyboard. Then Eren said, “You still working as a gofer Kirschtein?”

“Yes, sir,” I grunted.

“Huh…”

“What, ‘Huh’?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were ever going to move up the ranks. Or if you are just that dimwitted.”

I turned quickly on my heals to face him. “What did you just say Jaeger?!”

“I said you are dimwitted. Are you deaf too?”

Just as I was about to say something that would of made me lose my job, Mikasa walks in.

“Eren,” she says, “We have a meeting in ten minutes.” At that I took my leave. I didn’t want to give Jaeger the pleasure of seeing my face. I stomped back to the elevator. I walked in and other people got in with me this time. I pushed the button for the 6th floor and went to fume at the back of the elevator, away from the other people.

_Eren fucking Jaeger always pulls some shit like that, wanting me to go off on him. That smug fucking grin he had on his face. I wanted to punch it right off him._

            I familiar voice cut off my inner rant. “Nice to see you again, Kirschtein.” I looked up at and next to me was Marco Bodt. He was smiling down at me like he did before. My stomach feels funny. _How long had he’d been standing there? Wait… he said it was ‘nice to see me’. But that’s what people say just to be nice. You know, to an acquaintance._ “Good Morning sir,” I said back. The elevator dinged for the fifth floor and everyone, except Marco and I, got out.

“Guess we are heading to the same place again,” Marco said smiling. That fucking smile is making my heart do flips. “I…uh… yeah…ahem,” I coughed into my fist, “Yes sir.” My cheeks were heating up again. _Come on Jean, Don’t blush._ Marco made a small chuckle that made my mouth turn up at the corners. _I am blushing aren’t I._ “Well,” he said, “I needed to talk to you anyway.” My stomach dropped.

            The thought to cross through my mind was Jaeger. Probably told on me to the boss. Saying I mouthed off at him, or some shit like that. I tried to push the thought aside as we walked down the hall, into the lounge are outside the office. “Just give those to Ms. Hanji and we’ll talk in my office. He then moved his fingers up to his Bluetooth and started talking to someone else.

            I sighed and handed the documents to Hanji. She flashed me a reassuring smile, though it didn’t ease my nerves. I walked into the office and shut the door behind me.

* * *

 

            Marco sat at the leather chair behind a large oak desk. He looked smaller sitting there. He wrote something down then said, “Ok, we’ll talk later then. Thank you for your consideration.” Then he hung up. “Ok Kirschtein,” he said making me stand straighter, “take a seat. Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He chuckled and watched me sit down in one of the huge leather chairs. These were way better than the one at my desk.

            “So Kirschtein,” he started, “I noticed that you have been working really hard lately and was wondering if you were interested in a job that has opened up.”

My jaw dropped, “You’re not firing me?!” I was completely shocked. “Are you serious?”

            Marco just laughed, “Why would I fire you? You’re the best worker I have seen.” _I was… I don’t know how to react_. I guess my face showed what I felt because he continued, “The job is VP of Marketing. I took the liberty of looking at your resume again and saw that you worked at your father’s company doing, basically the same thing. When I called your former employers, they said that you did a fantastic job. So my question for you is why did you stop working there? The pay was good and it was a pretty high up position, under the CEO.”

            “Well I…, sir, to be completely honest with you, I was tired of working under my father. I got that position because of him. I wanted to earn my way to the top instead of taking hand outs.” I hope he understands. I came from a well off family and got everything I ever wanted. My father couldn’t understand why I would want to work at the lowest position possible, instead of working for the higher ones.

            Marco had that fucking smile on his face again as he looked down at his notes he was scribbling. He looked back up at me. “Mr. Kirschtein, if you want the job, you’ve got it.” He stuck out his hand to me and I stood up to shake. “Yes sir. Thank you, sir!”

“Go and grab you things and move them into your new office. Hanji will show you where it is.” I smiled at him and walked briskly out of his office.

            I smiled at Hanji and she gave me a thumbs up, clearing knowing what was going on. I grabbed my things from the desk and put them in a copy paper box so it will be easier to carry. I looked over at Hanji who pressed a button on her intercom and said “Yes sir,” then got up from her desk.

            She walked over to me and said, “Mr. Kirschtein, if you’ll please follow me.” She waved her hand for me to follow. I picked up the box and followed her out into the hall. The VP of Marketing’s office was two offices down from Marco’s. I smiled all the way to it. Hanji opened the door for me and then went in behind me as I took in the huge office. It was bigger than what I had at my father’s company. I set down my things and looked out the window. In the corner of my eye, I saw Hanji set a key down on my desk. _My desk… This is so great!_ I nodded at her before returning back to the cityscape before me.

            “Nice view, huh,” someone said at the doorway, making me jump. “Yes sir, it is,” I said knowing whose voice it was before I turned around.

            “I was just checking to see how you liked the office,” Marco said walking into the office that was small compared to his.

“I love it. Thank you again, Mr. Bodt.”

“No problem. You deserve it.” He smiled at me again.

My heart was thumping in my chest. _Why am I acting like this? Get a hold of yourself Kirschtein._

I looked out of my window again. Hoping the sunlight would hide the red in my cheeks.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” I froze. “You know,” Marco continued, “to … ah… celebrate your promotion.” I looked at him again as his hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. He looked down at his feet then over at me. His smile looked almost nervous. It was strange since I had only seen him full of confidence.

“Uh, maybe. I don’t know. I didn't really think about it. It would probably be just me though. So that may not be good.” _Maybe I could call Reiner or Bertholdt to hang out or maybe Connie and Sasha. Do I really want to drive them home though?_ I looked over at Marco.

Marco looked a little sad. _Probably for me._

“No, I have friends. It’s just they all have to work tomorrow, so they most likely won’t come.”

Marco nodded his head in understanding then said; “Well, I’ll take you out tonight,” his confident smile was back in place.

 I coughed into my fist and said, “Oh, you don’t have to do that-,” he cut me off saying, “Oh but I want to. Jean let me buy you a drink.” I gulped. _He called me Jean, not Kirschtein_. “Sure, if you want to.”

He flashed that brilliant smile at me and I couldn't help not to smile back at him. “I’ll see you at the Veranda at 7,” he said then left my office.

**Did Marco Bodt just ask me on a date?!**


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is nervous about his date with Marco. Marco is still smooth. Something to do with Spaghetti. Yeah, things are looking up for Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update. I have been trying to get this chapter perfect for you guys. I made this one longer like promised. It is over 2 times longer than the first chapter. Over 5,000 words. I am pretty proud of myself. Remember to check out hachidraws.tumblr.com for the inspiration to this fanfic. (I am going to keep mentioning him so you might as well check him out.) And I still don't know how to tag things...

I felt like jumping for joy. I settled with happily spinning around in my chair, since the door was open to my office. My heart was beating a million beats a minute. I have never been so giddy in my life. And I have dated people before but I never **_ever_** been like this.

“I can’t believe this. Did he really just… Oh my God. I need to get ready.”

I looked at my clock, “4:15. I still have fifteen minutes before I can leave work.” What can I do for fifteen minutes? I guess I could work, since I _am_ here. What do I do first?

Right then, Hanji came in with folders in her arms.

“How you likin’ your new office,” She smiled at me.

“Love it,” I smiled back. I cannot contain my excitement.

“Oh, that’s great. These are due on Mr. Bodt’s desk by Friday.”

“Really?! But that’s in two days!”                                      

“Yup! Welcome to the big leagues Jean.”

She smiled again and took her leave.

I looked down at the folders. The red stamp marks caught my eye. These were the same folders Jaeger gave me. Wait. If these were from Jaeger, that means I’m higher up than him! Haha! I’m going to enjoy this.

I set to work with the folders. They were filled with client lists; marketing plans; the works. I did this at my Dad’s office too. It didn’t take long for me to get through the first ten papers. Fifteen minutes flew by.

I didn’t realize it was time to go until someone knocked on my door.

“Nice to see you’re working hard up here. Mr. Bodt made a good choice.”

I recognized that voice. Who was that? I looked up from my work to see Armin Arlert standing in my doorway.

“Oh, hey Armin.”

He’s the only person that I consider a friend that doesn’t annoy me to death. Even if he is friends with Jaeger, he’s a pretty cool guy.

“Yeah, I have to have this done by Friday.”

“Wow. Is Hanji trying to send you to an early grave?”

I chuckled, “I guess so. It’s not so bad though. I’m use to this type of work.”

Armin nodded his head in understanding. We worked together at my father’s company. He was my gofer there. I always told him he was too qualified to be working there. He took my advice and got a great position at Bodt Industries. He is now the CFO, or Chief Financial Officer.

“Are you doing anything to celebrate your promotion?”

“I, uh…” What do I tell him? Marco Bodt asked me out? _He didn’t really do that Jean. It’s just friends grabbing a drink._

“Um… Mr. Bodt invited me out, to grab some drinks or something. He said I deserved it. I don’t know. Uh… I told that it was fine but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” I was rambling on like an idiot. Why does this only happen when I think about Marco?

“That sounds like Mr. Bodt.”

I don’t know what I expected him to say but it certainly wasn’t that. So, Mr. Bodt takes out every new hire?

“It does?”

“Well, yeah. He’s not one to take no for an answer. He’s very persistent.”

Oh, so… ok. I wonder…

“Does Mr. Bodt usually take his employees out like this?”

“No. Not usually. He must really like you.”

“Pfft, what? Nah. D-Do you think so?”

What was I saying? And why was I saying all this to Armin?! Of course he was my friend but I was never this open with him.

“Jean, are you ok? You’re turning red.”

I covered my cheeks with my hands.

“I uh… I’m just feeling a little hot.”

Why do I keep talking! _Just shut up Jean!_ My Brain wasn’t getting to my mouth. It was acting on its own accord.

“Maybe you should go home. It is time to go. You’re probably overworking yourself.”

Armin was right as always. I do need to leave, but not for the reason he was saying.

“Yeah. I should do that.”

I got up to leave and bent over to grab my briefcase.

“Yeah, you don’t want to be late for your date with Marco.”

My hand froze in mid reach for my briefcase. I looked over at my friend, feeling my face burn again. He was fucking smiling. He’s smarter than I credit him for. Or I’m just that transparent. Probably both.

He kept that smile in place as he said, “Enjoy your date!” Then he left my office. Armin is proof that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

It took awhile for the feeling to come back to my hand. I blinked a few times at my now closed door. I felt almost relieved that someone knows, but there was still that feeling; that one where I wanted to keep my feelings hidden. It’s what I’m used to doing. But it felt good to know that Armin understood me. Guess that’s why we’re friends.

I smiled as I grabbed my briefcase. I left my office and headed to the parking garage. I reached for my car and threw the briefcase into the passenger seat. Started the car and looked at the clock. Shit! It’s already 4:50. It takes at least 30 minutes to get home, _ugh…_ and its rush hour.

_Deep breathes Jean. You still have time. You’re not late._ “Yet,” I said aloud. I drove out of the parking garage and went home.

* * *

 

I ran up to my apartment. It’s only on the second floor, so I took the stairs. I got a few weird looks from the neighbors passing me on the stairwell. I didn’t feel like confronting them today. I pulled out my keys and wrestled with the door handle. It wouldn’t open fast enough. I looked at my clock as I went inside. I was right about the rush hour traffic. It’s almost 5:30. I threw my briefcase on to the couch as walked towards the bathroom. It bounced off and landed on the floor. The clasp opened and papers spilled every across the floor.

“Aw come on, really?!”

I knelt down and picked them up as quickly as I could. I shoved them back into my now slightly scuffed and dented briefcase. _Man that thing has really taken a beating_. I tossed my coat off and threw it, a bit more carefully, onto the couch. I reached up for my tie and loosened it as I walked into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower, instantly regretting that I didn’t wait for it to heat up. A spew of curses flooded out of my mouth as I moved as far away from the water as possible. (Which wasn’t very far since it was a small shower.) I relaxed a bit when it grew warmer and stepped back into the water. I let the hot water pour down my back. I tried to release the tension I didn’t know I had from my shoulders. It felt so good.

I let my mind wonder. Marco popped back into my mind. Was he getting a shower too? I thought of him stripping down to step into the warm water.

My eyes snapped open. _Shit Jean! You need to stop! You can’t think these things!_

I blinked my eyes and Marco’s toned body flashed behind my closed lids. _All those freckles…_

I shook the thought from my mind and turned off the water. I stepped out onto the cold bathroom tile and reached for the towel rack.

I expected to feel the softness of a towel, so I was shocked by the pain that shot through my hand as I banged it against the metal towel rack. “Son of a bitch. Fucking A that hurt!” I pulled my hand up to my mouth out of reflex and looked in the nearest cabinet for a towel.

Luckily there was one. Only one.

“I need to do the laundry.”

I wrapped the towel around me and jogged into my room. Goosebumps trailed up my arms and a shiver ran down my spine. The apartment was freezing. I searched my closet for something to wear.

“There’s gotta be at least something decent somewhere in here.”

I found a pair of jeans and a white v neck tee. I found a clean pair of boxers among my nearly empty dresser and got dressed. I looked myself up and down in my floor length mirror. _This is way too casual._ I looked at the available clothes in my closet.

Some shirts, a pair of khakis, a suit, no that’s too formal.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It’s already 6:20. I need to pick something quick.

I pushed the clothes aside in my closet, sifting through them carefully. Then I found it.

It was perfect.

I pulled out a navy blue blazer. I put it on, adjusting the collar a bit. I looked in the mirror again. It kept the same casual feel but it wasn’t too casual.

“I have to say. I look hot! I’d date me.” Ok that sounded a little egocentric, but who cares. I was going on a date with Marco Bodt. I practiced my smolder in the mirror. “Hi. How’s it going?” _Ok, I really need to get going._

I bolted out of the house the second I knew I was ready. My hair looked great. My outfit was perfect. I looked sexy. It was time to see Marco.

* * *

 

I made it to the Veranda exactly at seven. I would have been there sooner if there weren’t so many red lights.

I walked (more like swaggered, hell yeah) over to the hostess.

“Do you have a reservation,” She asked cheerfully.

“Uh, not sure. It’s probably under Bodt, Marco Bodt, if there is one.”

She looked down at something on her podium. I went up on my tiptoes, trying to get a peek at what she was looking at. I straightened up and tried to act normal when she said, “Ah, yes, here it is. You’re out on the terrace. Right this way.” She waved her hand at me to follow.

We walked through the crowded restaurant. Who knew so many people ate out on a Wednesday night? I sure as hell didn’t. It kind of made me self conscience. Though, when I looked around, everyone seemed to be immersed in their own conversations, not paying attention to me. We stepped out on to the terrace. Only one table was occupied. I felt better seeing that friendly face smiling at me from that table. He stood up at our approach.

Marco held his hand out to me.

“Glad you made it. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn’t show.”

I grasped his hand to shake it. It felt so warm and soft. _Was he wearing lotion?_ I smiled at him.

“Why would you think that? Of course I was coming.”

I mean how could I not? I’d hate myself if I didn’t go. But more importantly, it would hurt Marco. I couldn’t do that.

He smiled at me as the hostess said that our waitress would be there soon.

“The steak is really good here.” Marco said as he looked down at the menu.

“I didn’t know I was being treated to dinner too.”

“Oh, of course. I figured that’s best since we both have to work tomorrow. So only one drink, OK Jean,” He held one finger to prove his point. “But have whatever you want to eat.” _Man this guy sure smiles a lot._ I don’t mind though. It looks nice on him. It just fits him.

“Jean?”

I realized I was staring at him. I must be making him uncomfortable. _Great Jean, just great. Scare the guy off why don’t ya._

“Huh, what?”

“I just asked if you would like to split an appetizer. If you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“Oh, uh yeah, sure,” _Smooth Jean_. _Are those the only words you know?_ “We can do that. What do you suggest?” _That’s better._

“The spinach dip is pretty good.”

“We can have that then.”

“Alright, here comes the waitress.”

“What would you guys like to order,” she asks at her approach.

“Can we get an order of spinach dip?”

“Sure thing. And what would you like to drink?” She scribbled down on her notepad then looked at us expectantly.

“I’ll take one of those house specialty drinks and a glass of water,” Marco answered first.

“I’ll have the same.” I had no clue what to get. To be honest I hadn’t even given the menu a second glance. Since Marco was getting that, it had to be good. Right?

The waitress, whose name tag said Christa, nodded and wrote down our order. “Do you know what you are going to order for your entrées?”

“No, not yet. Can you give us a minute?” Marco asked with a smile.

“Sure, I will come back soon,” she said in a sweet singsong voice then left.

“I think she likes you,” I say matter-of-factly. The truth was that I was jealous. He did smile at her. But he does that all the time.

“Well she is a friend of mine. I would hope that she liked me.”

“Oh. Do you like her, like her?” _What was I saying?_ I really need to think before I speak.

Marco laughed (he actually laughed at me), “No, it’s not like that. She is dating my friend Ymir.”

“Oh,” I repeated. I tried to change the subject. “So what is the house specialty drink?” That earned me another laugh.

“You seriously don’t know? But you ordered it.” He looked at me like I was a hopeless child. _Please don’t look at me like that._ I looked down at my hands to avoid his eyes.

“No, I didn’t. I had no clue what to get.”

“It’s fine Jean. It’s good too. You may like it. It’s kind of fruity though, nothing like beer.”

I looked up at him. His old smile was back. At least he wasn’t looking at me like a child anymore.

“What are you thinking of ordering?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Like I said before, I hadn’t had the chance to really peruse the menu. My excuse? I certain freckled man sat across from me. And man he was distracting.

I looked at the pictures and said, “The baked spaghetti looks really good. So does the steak.”

“They are both excellent. I was thinking of getting the spaghetti myself. How about I get that and you get the steak. Then we can split each so we can both have a little. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, because I really can’t make up my mind.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll order the spaghetti and you can order the steak.”

“Ok.”

The waitress showed up then with our spinach dip and a basket of chips. “You guys ready to order?”

“Yes, I’ll have the Baked Spaghetti.”

“And you sir,” Christa asked looking up from her notepad.

“I’ll take the New York Strip Steak dinner, please.”

“Alright. How would you like it cooked?

“Medium Well.”

 “Ok, I’ll be right back with your food.” She picked up our menus and left us alone once more. Just then I noticed something.

“We haven’t received our drinks yet.”

“Oh, you’re right. I hadn’t even noticed. She’ll probably be back with them soon.”

My pocket buzzed. I pulled out my phone.

**_You have 1 new message._ **

I sighed as I tapped on the screen to read it.

**From: Connie**

**Congrats man on the promotion! We should celebrate! I’ll bring the booze! Text me back!**

Now who the hell told him that? The only person I told was _Armin_. That figures. He must have let it slip. I can’t blame him. I just hope he didn’t tell him about the whole Marco asking me out thing. Connie knows that I like guys and will make a big deal out of it. And if he tells Sasha, _Oh Lord help me_. Those two would never leave me alone about it.

“Is something wrong?” The concern in Marco’s voice made me look up. I quickly made up an excuse.

“Nah, it’s just,” I look at the time, “that it’s already 7:30. I can’t believe we have already spent 30 minutes here. I can’t believe it.”

He laughs a humorless laugh, “Yeah, that’s hard to believe.”

A silence seems to pass over us.

I needed to break it. I said the first thing that popped into my head. This may or may not be such a great idea, but what the heck.

“So,” I dragged out the ‘o’, “Do you come here often?”

It was a good idea to say the first thing I thought because the most glorious laugh I ever came from Marco. I had never heard such a thing in my life and I caused it. I was definitely not expecting it that was for sure. He fucking snorted. He’s so f- ing cute. I want to punch him… gently… with my mouth… on his. His laugh had me grinning ear to ear with happiness. Marco had his hand on his stomach he was laughing so hard.

“Hey. It wasn’t that funny. Calm down man. You’re turning red.” I laughed along with him.

“No. It’s just… that I wasn’t expecting that. That was the corniest thing I ever heard.” He was gasping for air. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be laughing. Ah, to answer your question, yes, I do come here often. It’s my favorite restaurant, so yeah.”

“That laugh of yours is really something.” _Shit. I shouldn’t have said that._

“What? What’s wrong with my laugh?” Thank god he smiled when he said that.

“Nothing. It’s just that you, uh, snorted.” “Just a bit,” I added.

“Oh my God, I did.” He went into a laughing fit all over again. (He snorted again too.)

I joined him in the laughter. Man it’s been awhile since I laughed this much. Come to think of it, it’s been awhile since I have smiled this much.

Christa came back just then with our drinks.

“Here you guys go. I’m so sorry I forgot to bring these earlier.”

“Oh. It’s no problem.” Marco told her since he was the first one to get under control. I was still out of breath.

Christa sat our drinks down in front of us. They were the girliest drinks I ever laid my eyes on. It looked like rainbow dash threw up in my glass and they added an umbrella and straw to make it look appetizing. This drink was the all time king (or queen) of girly drinks. Now, Jean Kirschtein was no girl. He may be a little gay, but he wasn’t a girl. That’s what I told myself at least.

I cautiously took a sip.

“This isn’t so bad. I kind of like it.”

“See, told ya.” Marco gulped down a big sip of his own drink.

I looked at the swirled colors of my drink and said without thinking, again, “Thanks for this Mr. Bodt. I’m really enjoying myself.”

“It’s no problem, and please, call me Marco.”

I smiled and looked back down into my glass. I took another sip. Was that strawberry? Watermelon? Well, whatever it was, it was delicious. My thoughts about what could possibly in this colorful drink was interrupted by the sound of crunching chips.

I looked up to see Marco putting a hunk of spinach dip onto a chip and taking a huge bite into it. I had forgotten we ordered that and it was sitting right in front of me. I really need to focus more on my surroundings.

“Well stop staring at me and grab yourself some,” Marco teased.

I smiled and followed Marco’s advice and got some for myself.

“This is good too!” My mouth was full so it sort of came out like, ‘thisf isf goof foo.’

Marco only shook his head yes and murmured “mmhmm.” Unable to speak with a full mouth. (Probably too polite to do that.) He swallowed. “How many times am I going to have to say ‘Told ya so.’?” He grabbed another chip. I followed suit.

We ate most of our dip fairly quickly. I looked down at my last chip.

“We should do this again,” I said without realized I said it out loud. I finished off my chip with a quick swallow as I grasped what I just said.

“I’d enjoy that very much if we did.”

My cheeks heated from, I don’t know embarrassment? Embarrassed that I had spoken my inner thoughts? Or was it just Marco? _That guy keeps making me turn red. If Sasha was here, she would say I looked like a tomato. She really likes food that girl._

I tried to change the subject again and hope that he wouldn’t notice my red face in the dim lighting. “I, uh, wonder if this steak is as great as you say it is too.”

“Do you _really_ want to question me on this Jean?” _I love it when he says my name._ “Even after you had the drink **_And_** the spinach dip?”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to believe that everything in this place is as good as you say it is.” I smile a cheeky smile at him, “So is the spaghetti really good too?”

“Yes, it is. I had told you this already Jean.” _He said it again. Ok Jean, I thought we had an unspoken agreement; no fangirling_. “Anyway, you’ll soon see for yourself. Here comes Christa with our food.”

The waitress appeared with a plate in one hand and a bowl in the other. She set the steak in front of me and the spaghetti in front of Marco.

“Mmm, smells good,” I said and she smiled.

“You guys enjoy,” she said and left us.

I picked up my silverware that was rolled in the cloth napkin, unrolled it and laid the napkin in my lap. I picked up the fork and knife and began cutting the 10oz. steak in front of me. I swear I was about to start drooling. I stabbed a piece and raised it to my mouth. Before I was able to take a bite, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Marco watching me expectantly.

“Uh, why are you looking at me?”

“Oh, I just want to see the look on your face when you take your first bite of probably the best steak you ever had in your life.”

“Ha, yeah whatever,” I scoffed in return. I took a bite.

Oh my God! This **_WAS_** the best steak I ever tasted. “This is delicious! I think you are right once again Marco.”

He smiled, looking rather proud of himself, and reached over with his fork and took a piece of my steak. He chewed it before speaking, “I believe this is better than when I had it last time. We must give our compliments to the chef.” He twirled some of his spaghetti on his fork and tried it. “This is really good too! You should try some.” _Does steak and spaghetti even taste good together? Why is this thought only now occurring to me? Oh well._

This time I reached with my fork and twirled some spaghetti.

“Ok, now I know why this is your favorite place. Everything tastes great.” Even two totally different foods tasted pretty ok together.

“You can have more if you want,” Marco said pushing his bowl to middle of the table. I did the same with my plate. I got some more spaghetti. Marco put his fork in at the same time. We pulled our forks out and a tangle mess of noodles were draped across them.

“Ok,” Marco started, “One of us is going to have to compromise.”

“I think that will have to be you,” I retort.

“Oh really? Because I was thinking you.”

“Well then… It seems we’ve reached an impasse.”

“Seems so.”

Thus commenced the tugging of spaghetti. It started out slow with some light tugging. Then it gradually became a full out tug-a-war with spaghetti noodle ropes. A few choice words were said in between tugs. Mostly coming from me, but it was all in good fun.

It ended with blood, sweat, and tears. The blood actually being spaghetti sauce, sweat on our brows, and tears in our eyes. Marco’s tears came from a splatter of spaghetti sauce in his eyes. Mine, on the other hand, came from me losing. _I let him win._ Who was I kidding? I fucking lost. _‘All in good fun’ Jean? Yeah right._ I contradict myself too much.

Marco rose is fork in triumph and claimed his reward. (A mouthful of spaghetti.) I think he was just rubbing it in my face.

I pouted and picked at my steak instead of eating my share of spaghetti.

“Now don’t be a sore loser Jean. You can still have some spaghetti.”

“No, that’s fine. I am fine with my steak.”

Marco chuckled at my pouting, which made me look up at him. He was currently twirling some more spaghetti on to his fork. I expected him to try to take some steak, but he didn’t. He just smiled down at his bowl as he scooped up some more.

“You can still have some steak, if you want.” I pushed my plate closer to him. He looked at my barely eaten steak and then at me as he took a piece of it. I smiled at him, “You deserve it. You won the spaghetti wars.” This let me hear another one of his laughs as he chewed his steak.

He nudged the bowl closer to me. “There’s one last meatball. You can have it.” I smiled at his Lady and the Tramp reference. At least that’s what I assumed it was.

“What, you’re not gonna roll it over to me with your nose.”

“No, no,” he laughed, “this isn’t ‘Lady and the Tramp’. When we had the same spaghetti noodle, we fought over it.”

I chuckled but there wasn’t any humor in it. If this was Lady and the Tramp, I would have kissed you.

“You would totally be Lady though.”

This caught me off guard.

“What?! No! I would be Tramp and you know it!”

Marco laughed at my outburst. “Ok, whatever Jean.” He coughed, “Lady, ahem.”

“I heard that.” I stabbed the meatball and popped it in my mouth. Marco continued to laugh. When he finally calmed down, he took some more steak.

No more surprise wars or bickering happened for the rest of our time there.

When we finished our food and our drinks, Christa came by to ask if we needed anything.

“Just the check please,” Marco told her. She set it on the table. I pulled out my wallet halfway, only to be stopped by Marco holding up a hand. “I’m paying. It was my treat.” I pulled out my wallet anyway.

“Then I will pay for the tip.” I already pulled out some cash.

Marco shrugged, “Looks like there’s no stopping you.”

“Nope.”

Marco handed Christa the check back with his credit card and she went to get the receipt. I took the time to check my phone. Marco did the same. No new messages; no missed calls; the time? Holy shit! It was 9:30! We had spent over two hours there, but yet, I still wasn’t ready to leave.

I looked up at Marco. He was looking down at his phone with the same disappointment on his face that I felt. He looked up at me and our eyes met. A moment of realization passed over us. We both weren’t ready to leave; to say goodbye just yet.

Christa came back with our receipt and Marco’s credit card. He just kept his eyes locked on mine. He didn’t even seem to register that she was standing there.

“Ahem, Marco,” her sweet voice sang, “your card.”

“Oh, sorry. Thank you Christa,” he looked at her kind of dazed, “uh, how’s Ymir?”

“Oh she’s great. Thanks for asking. You two enjoy your night.” She left hurriedly, understanding she interrupted something at her approach but couldn’t help but smile at her friend.

Marco slid the card back in his wallet. “Ready to go?”

No. “Sure,” I said instead.

He got up and waited on me to stand up too before we headed out to the parking lot. The restaurant was nearly deserted, with the exception of a few people at the bar and a young couple in a booth.

“Have a nice night,” the hostess called as we walked past her. It was a different one than before. They must of switched off somewhere during the night.

“Where did you park?” Marco stopped on the sidewalk in front of me. There was a slight breeze that blew his hair to the side. The moonlight was reflected in his hair and it casted a shadow against the right side of his face. I turned slightly to see his whole face.

“Over there,” I pointed in the direction of my car. It was all the way on the other side of the parking lot; in the darkened corner. I gulped. _That’s just great in a city like this._

“I’ll walk you to it.” _What?! Marco Bodt wants to walk me to my car?!_

“I, uh, you don’t have to do that.”

“I would like to. I want to make sure…” he didn’t continue. He just looked down at his shoes. My body reacted before my mind could catch up with it. I grabbed his hand. “I want you to as well.”

He looked up at me in shock. Then smiled down at me like he did in the elevator; the smile I felt was reserved only for me. He squeezed my hand slightly before taking me over to where my car was parked. I let go of his hand the instant we reached it. I didn’t want him to feel obligated to keep holding it now that we were there.

“Have a good night, Jean.”

“You too, Marco.”

He smiled again, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Right?”

I smiled back, “Of course.”

“I’m glad.” He looked off to his right; at the cars that passed by the nearly deserted parking lot. “I really enjoyed tonight. Would you like to do this again? Maybe this Saturday, if you are interested,” He looked back into my eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

“Definitely,” I said without missing a beat, “I would love to.”

That only broadened his smile.

“Good night again Jean.” He started walking towards his car.

“Good night Marco,” I repeated.

He paused briefly before continuing to his car.

I got in my car and smiled like an idiot all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You made through all 5,159 words! Thanks for reading! I was thinking about adding a kissing scene but scraped it because I thought it was too soon. Maybe next time. ;)  
> I hate self promoting but I thought I should put my tumblr on here so y'all can send me suggestions through that. I'm going to need it if I do a Chapter 3. So here it is: melimanga.tumblr.com  
> I also want to credit my friends for helping with this. They thought there should be a spaghetti scene. Well one thought it should be a spaghetti kissing scene and the other thought they should fight over the noodles. They both were satisfied with this. I hope y'all liked it. Thanks again and I hope y'all have a wonderful day!


	3. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is excited about going to work. I'm pretty sure everyone knows why. It's just a normal day, right? Just with more work than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I know I don't update often. So I am grateful that you guys are putting up with me. :D

I woke up before the sun had risen. 7am my alarm clock blinked. _Huh, I woke up before my alarm._ _That's a first_. I didn't feel tired like I usually would if I had waked up on time. In fact I felt almost giddy at the prospect of going to work. Not that work particularly interests me. I was mostly excited about seeing a certain someone. Now that I think about it, it is actually two someones. Though the second one I could live without in my life. He's more of a pain in the neck actually. But now I have control over him.

The thought of bossing Jaeger around made me even more ready to get to work. I jumped out of bed. I mean I literally sprang like 10 feet out of my bed. OK, maybe not that much, but pretty close. In my vault out of bed, I failed to notice the duvet that was in a complete tangle around my legs. As I descended onto the floor, I quickly grasped the nearest object, which happened to be my nightstand. I straightened myself and untangled the rest of the comforter from around my ankles. _Jean, you just keep getting smoother and smoother._ I laughed humorlessly at myself.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Do I want a shower?_ It didn't take long for me to come up with an answer. It was a resounding yes. I wanted to smell real fresh for my Marco. OK, so technically he isn't mine. _But he will be_. I smirked at myself in the mirror then started the water for my shower. To be safe from any ' _bad_ ' thoughts, I decided to take a quick shower and only concentrate on getting clean.

I pushed open the shower curtain and reached for my towel rack. Fortunately, I had the foresight to reach gently this time. Yet again, my fingers met the cool touch of the metal rack. I retracted my hand and silently cursed myself for not doing my laundry more often.

I went to my cabinet already knowing my search for a towel would be fruitless. I opened the cabinet and, as luck would have it, nothing. Well nothing but hand towels, which I never use. I usually just wipe my hands on my pants when I washed them. I think my mom made me get those when I moved out on my own.

I decided to make use of the three towels. Better than nothing, right? I used one to dry my chest and arms, one to dry my hair, and one to dry my legs and, well, my private parts.

I walked my naked self into my room and tossed the used towels into my overflowing clothes hamper. I got dressed fairly quickly. I didn't have to pull out my suit since it was sitting on my chair still from the night before. I never put it up just in case I had no other choice of clothes for my date. _Was that a date?_ I'd like to think so. I wonder if Marco thought so too.

Once I got dressed, I looked at my alarm clock. It was going on 7:45. I don't have to be at work until 9. OK, so what can I do for an hour? I reluctantly looked over at my overstuffed hamper and then took a quick glance around the room. It was a mess. Clothes, used towels, and my crumpled comforter was strewn across my bedroom floor. I might as well do the laundry. I was lucky enough to have one of those apartments with the washer and dryer included, so it would be OK if I were to leave it while I went to work. I know what you are thinking and Yes, I am that lazy. I had a washer and dryer this whole time but I choose not to use it for some unknown reason. It’s not like I don't want to have clean clothes, I just prefer to not clean them. Too much of a hassle to deal with when you're as busy as me. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

I went around my room picking up laundry from off my floor and dresser and chair and... huh. How did that get there? Oh, well. Toss it. With each article of clothing I made basketball shots into my hamper. Made everyone too. I smiled proudly at myself as I went over to pick up my basket.

"Jeeze this is heavy!"

I sort of penguin walked my way into the part of my apartment that held my washer and dryer. I was half crouched trying to pull my hamper into the little nook. I dumped my hamper out and I thought over what I should wash first. I looked at its contents piled in one huge heap on my floor. It looked like a majority of it was towels, jeans, dress pants, and dress shirts. No surprise there. That's what I wear most of the time. I choose to wash my towels first since I was now completely out of them. I started wash and left the rest of the clothes in the heap in front of the dryer.

The dryer. I wonder if there is anything in it. I opened it and found a whole mess of t-shirts. Well that's where my superhero shirts went. Yeah I'm a nerd that has about every superhero logo shirt there is. I don't care though. I love to wear 'em. I pulled them out of the dryer and threw them into my now empty hamper.

I set the hamper on the chair in my room and thought about hanging up the shirts. My stomach answered for me.

"Looks like this will have to wait."

I eagerly left my room to grab some breakfast. You know it’s an unusual morning if I was able to do so much without even having my coffee yet. The coffee pot was the first thing I started. I familiar aroma soon filled my kitchen as I set to work on making some eggs and toast. By time I finished cooking the eggs, the pot was done.

I poured myself a mug and took out some creamer. I added just enough to suit my taste. I tested the temperature before taking my first sip. I melted into the sensation the caffeine gave me and relaxed a bit. Bright morning or not, I wouldn't be able to function without my coffee.

I glanced at the time on my stove. It was 8:15. Ugh, why couldn't it be time to go yet? I pushed my eggs onto a plate and grabbed the two pieces of toast out of the toaster. With my fork I picked up the eggs and stacked them onto the toast to create an egg sandwich. I took bites in between my sips of coffee. _Now this was a breakfast. If only there was some bacon. I should go to the store later._ I put my plate in the sink and went to the living area to look for my briefcase.

_Ok. Think Kirschtein. Where did you put it when you came in_? I retraced my steps. _OK. I came in with my briefcase in my hand then threw it onto the couch and... Oh yeah._ My memory of yesterday came flooding back to me. The briefcase was sitting on the couch still. Only now the clasp is broken. _Shit. How am I going to be able to bring my things with me to work?_ I took out all the paperwork that I shoved into the briefcase to begin with. They weren't too crumpled. I searched around my apartment for a folder. I happened to find one on my desk. I ended up with three folders filled with paperwork. Two of which were in my broken briefcase already.

I tucked the folders under my arm and headed out of my apartment, keys in hand. This time taking the elevator. I looked at my watch. Its only 8:30. _Really?_ Well it does take awhile to drive to work. I will be fine if I'm a little early. There isn't that much traffic at this time since most people are at work by now. I got in my car and set the folders down carefully in the passenger seat. I made sure it was secure before leaving the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

I made to work in 15 minutes, a new record for me. The parking garage seemed bare. It was easy for me to find a spot fairly close to the entrance. I grabbed my folders and stepped out my car to head to the building. I unconsciously glanced over at the CEO designated parking space. Marco's silver car sat in its rightful place. I smiled to myself _. So I wasn't the only one to come early._

I walked towards the building and said hi to Sasha at the front desk. She nodded as she took a big bite of her bagel. She always has food that girl.

I went to the elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor to my new office.

“Wait!" someone called running up to the elevator with and outstretched hand.

I automatically held the door open for them. I was raised to have manners you know. But I should let the door close because this person. I particularly didn't care for him. Eren Jaeger came running in. Actually, I am happy to see him.

"Oh it’s you."

"Well nice to see you too." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You heading back to Hanji?"

"No, actually."

He looked at the buttons to press the 3.

"You have to be. You're going to the sixth floor," bewilderment clearly shown on his face.

"Nah, I'm going to my new office."

“Your new what?!" He continued to stare at me with his puzzled expression. I tried to hide my smirk as I watched him try to process my words. I could see it in his eyes as the gears in his mind started to click together.

"You can't be. Y-you would have to the new VP in Marketing."

"You are correct Mr. Jaeger. I am just that." I could now see a spark of anger in those green eyes. Right then the elevator dinged for his floor. "I believe this is your stop Mr. Jaeger." I allowed myself to smile in triumph. I've finally won. I have finally beaten Jaeger at something. Though it was a job position, but it was still something. Eren stepped off the elevator, still gawking at me in disbelief. He didn't say a word though. He just stood outside the elevator watching me as the doors closed. As soon as the elevator started moving again I started laughing. I just couldn't hold it in any more.

I took deep breathes and tried to regain my composure before my stop. The elevator dinged for the 6th floor and stepped off and headed to left to my office. _Oh my office. I am never going to get used to saying that._ I set the folders on my desk and sat down behind it. I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms behind my head. _This is nice_. I looked over at the folders. Yeah, I should probably get to work. I clocked in on my computer and checked my email for continuing with my paperwork. I had a lot emails for some reason.

The first one was from Jaeger. What did he want? There was some from Hanji, well most were from Hanji. I scrolled down. There was one email that stood out in particular. Bodt CEO stood out amongst the emails from Hanji. That's odd. If Marco were to email me, or anybody for that matter, it would be through Hanji. I opened his email first.

 

**Mr. Jean Kirschtein**

 

I am sorry to inconvenience you with this, but Mr. Jaeger is refusing to believe that you are, in fact, his boss. I have already had Hanji send him numerous emails confirming that you are indeed his boss. I just wanted to let you know that you should receive an email from Mr. Jaeger apologizing for the elevator incident and for inconveniencing everyone else.

 

**P.S.** I find the whole thing hilarious and I am laughing so hard right now. OK I will talk to you later.

 

**Marco Bodt, CEO**

 

I smiled emailed him back.

 

**Mr. Bodt**

 

Thank you for letting me know. I don't know what has gotten into him. This morning, it seemed, that he was completely disbelieving the idea that I could possibly be his boss. I thought he had gotten over it. Seems not. Thank you again.

**P.S.** I find it hilarious as well.

 

**Jean Kirschtein, Marketing VP**

 

I sent the email then checked the one Jaeger sent me.

 

**Mr. Kirschtein**

 

I formally apologize for my incompetence earlier this morning. I recognize you as my boss and will treat you as such. Again, I apologize.

 

**Mr. Eren Jaeger, Marketing Manager**

 

So he did apologize, though the incompetence part may have been from Mikasa. She probably complained at him too. I might as well let him know that I received it.

 

**Mr. Jaeger**

 

Thank for the apology. You're behavior this morning has been forgiven. Continue business as usual. I expect to see your next report on my desk tomorrow morning.

 

**Mr. Jean Kirschtein, Marketing VP**

 

By the time I sent that email out Marco had written me back.

 

**Jean**

 

Did Jaeger email you? Let me know if he doesn't.

 

**Marco Bodt**

 

This one was more informal than the first email. _Are we on a first name basis now?_

 

**Mr. Marco Bodt**

 

Yes, I did receive an apology from Jaeger. Thank you for your concern. I have put Jaeger to work as well. We shouldn't be bothered by him anymore for the time being.

 

**Mr. Jean Kirschtein**

 

 I decided to stay a little formal with the email. It might have been a typo on his part. I sent it then read the emails from Hanji. They were mostly dates to remember like meetings. I wrote them done on my calendar that sat on my desk. A few of the emails were group emails to remind everyone about important events and things of that nature. The only email that was directed at me was one that Hanji send out multiple times. It was more of a reminder to have all my paperwork done by tomorrow. Oh yeah. _The paperwork_. I spent most of my morning emailing people to get any of it done.

I was about to close out of my email when Marco messaged me back.

_Well I can't leave my boss hanging can I?_ We emailed back and forth, talking about things other than work, for nearly an hour. It was fun but I still didn't get started with actual work. In my last email I told Marco that I had to finish some paperwork. He said he understood and that he needed to do the same. It was so easy to talk to Marco. _So easy that I was letting my work slip._ I logged out and got started with the stack on my desk.

 

* * *

 

 

I was zooming through that paperwork. So much so that I had to have Armin knock on my door again to get back to reality.

"Hey do you want to join us to get some lunch?"

I looked up at Armin.

"That depends on who the ' _us_ ' is."

"Sasha, Connie, and me."

"Jaeger and Mikasa aren't joining you." That was strange. The three were always together it seemed.

"No. Eren said that he wasn't hungry and Mikasa won't go without Eren so it’s just going to be us."

He probably knew Armin would ask me to go so he didn't want to go.

"Uh, sure I'll go. I have been meaning to talk to Connie. And I need a break from this." I indicated to the papers spread out across my desk with my hands.

"Yeah, I figured you would." He smiled and waited for me by my door. We walked down to the lobby together and met up with Connie and Sasha near the front desk.

"Ready," Armin asked them at our arrival.

Sasha looked him dead in the eye and said, "I am **_always_** ready for food."

Armin gave her a nervous look then nodded. "Of course you are."

Then we headed out to the sandwich shop down the street.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch was very uneventful. Other than watching Sasha eat a whole hoagie in about a minute. That was both impressive and slightly disturbing. Connie now owed Sasha 10 bucks. He should of no better than to doubt Sasha's eating skills. Connie insisted we hang out sometime to celebrate my promotion. I agreed but only because Sasha and Armin thought we should as well. We were going to decide on a date later since needed to get back to work.

I went back to work on the papers still stacked on my desk. _It looks like several more hours of work ahead of me._ It seemed like I may have to work late tonight if I wanted to have it done by tomorrow.

Four o'clock rolls around and Ms. Hanji stops by my office.

"You getting’ that work done Kirschtein?"

"Yes, Ma’am. I will have it ready for you tomorrow," I hoped I could keep my promise.

“Alright, Glad to hear it. Keep up the good work Kirschtein." Then she left, probably going home soon.

I still had another couple of hours of work ahead of me.

I finished at 8:30. _I better get paid over time. **That's four hours**!_

I grabbed my coat and shut down my computer. I had my work in a neatly made stack, already to go to Hanji. I grabbed to stack and closed up my office _. I really wish I had a briefcase now. I wonder if her office is still open or maybe I could put these in her box._ I decided to try her office first. She has a desk outside of Mr. Bodt's office. From her desk, you can see into Mr. Bodt's office, but only barely. The windows have a very opaque glass in them so you can only make out blurred figures.

Luckily the door to lounge/office was unlocked. ( _Hanji likes to call it her office though it is basically a waiting area._ ) I went over to her desk and set the tall stack of papers in the basket on her desk.

I took a glance to Mr. Bodt's office. The light was still on. I looked harder to see if anyone was inside.

A person seemed crumpled onto the desk, like they were sleeping. Mr. Bodt must have stayed late too. I debated on whether or not I should go in and wake him.

_Yeah, I probably should_. I went into his office.

Yup, that was Marco alright. He was snoring soundly with his head resting on his arms. A little bit of drool dripped in the corner of his mouth. He looked so cute. I didn't want to wake him but I did anyway.

"Mr. Bodt?" Nothing.

"Marco," he stirred slightly, "Marco, you should get up."

I small groan came from him. I chuckled.

I walked over to him and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Marco, Marco wake up," I whispered.

"I don't want to." He sounded groggy but he sat up from his desk to look at me finally. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped the drool from his mouth. "You didn't see that." At least he sounded more awake.

"See what?" I smirked at him.

He smiled back, "exactly." He looked around for a clock. "Whoa, it's going on 9. What are you still doing here Jean?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But from the looks of it, it seems like we were both still doing paperwork."

He looked down at his desk as if trying to remember exactly what he was doing earlier. “Yeah, seems so." He let out a yawn. "I should probably head home."

"Me, too. Hey, are you OK to drive? You look really sleepy."

"Yeah, I think so. I'll be fine Jean."

I didn't agree with him. I definitely didn't want him to fall asleep while driving. I was use to staying up late during a normal work day so I wasn't that tired. Him, I was worried about.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" There goes my mouth again. Speaking before I could even think it through. "I don't want you to get in a wreck or something because I let you drive when you were clearly sleepy." My mouth was on a roll. I couldn't control the words that spilled from it.

"I don't know. I don't want you to feel like you should do that Jean. If anything I could sleep here or in my car."

Yeah, like I was going to let that happen. "Come on. You can sleep at my place or would you prefer I drop you off at your place."

"Well I, uh, I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel either. I guess I can stay at your place, if you are ok with it."

"Of course. Now get your things and we'll go." Man, this isn't like me. I must be sleepy or something.

"I need to stop by my car first. I have a spare suit in the trunk."

"Sure, let's go."

I waited for him by the door of his office. He was gathering all of his things and doubling checking his pockets for his phone, wallet, and keys. He smiled at me when he was done and locked the door behind us. We left and went down the elevator to the lobby. A security guard sat at the desk and waved bye to us as we left.

Marco went to his trunk and got his spare suit out. It was still in that plastic bag that the dry cleaners put them in. We walked together to my car and we drove to my apartment.

He looked tired.

"What time did you get up this morning? You look so tired."

"Uh, four I think. I couldn't sleep. I, uh, I ended up going to work at five."

"What?! So you've been working for what, sixteen hours today?!"

"No. Not exactly. I fell asleep after Hanji left. I also slept during lunch."

"OK but that still isn't healthy."

"I know, I know."

"Well I hope you get some rest tonight. Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"I was... thinking."

"About what?" I smiled reassuringly at him. He seemed to be nervous.

"Just things," he said, "It's not important."

He had a distant look to him. I didn't ask any questions. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind. I didn't want to bother him anymore. I just drove.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco followed me up to the apartment. He didn't look around as we walked in, he just watched me. It looked like he was trying his best not to pass out on the floor. When we walked through the door, he kind of stood by the entrance awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"You can have seat on the couch. I'll go make up the bed for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep here."

"No, no. You're my guest. I insist you take the bed. I'll be right back with something for you to change into."

I left the room before he could protest further. I still never picked up my comforter. I made the bed and went to find something for him to wear. I found a shirt he could sleep in but I never finished the laundry so, no other pajama bottoms. He could just wear his boxers right? I mean that's what I usually wear anyway. I brought it to him. He was sitting on my couch watching the news and desperately trying to stay awake. His suit was laying in the chair next to the couch.

"Here, you can change in my room or in the bathroom off of the bedroom. I don't have any PJ bottoms though."

"That's fine Jean. I can wear my boxers."

_OK so he doesn't mind. That's good._ He went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. My stomach growled at me. Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything for dinner yet.

I went into the kitchen and check the fridge. There wasn't much, mostly leftovers. I still needed to go to the store. I checked the cabinets. There happened to be two packets of Ramen sitting on the self. Looks like this will have to do.

I set a pot of water to boil and stirred the ramen noodles. Footsteps came up behind me as I stirred.

"Is that Ramen?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it."

"Uh yeah, of course I like ramen."

"Well good. Are you hungry?"

Marco's stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Marco smiled and went lean against the counter and to watch me cook.

I poured us two bowls and gave one to Marco.

"Come on, we can go eat in here." Marco nodded, slurping up noodles as he walked. We sat in front of my TV on the couch. I changed the channel so we weren't watching the news. I changed it to Family Guy. I figured we both could use a laugh or two before bed.

I finished eating first so I took my bowl and set it in the sink. I went to my linen closet and pulled out an old comforter that I could use on the couch. I came back into the living room and Marco stood up to put his bowl away. I think I heard him washing the dishes. _Was he_?

My thought was answer when he came back into the room drying his hands on his (my) shirt.

"You didn't have to do that Marco."

"I wanted to. You've already done so much for me."

I smiled down at the comforter I was spreading out on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed? I feel terrible that you are sleeping out here."

_I would like to share the bed with you._ I said instead, "Nah, its fine. I'll be OK out here. I’ve slept on this couch before loads of times."

He didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor.

"Oi. You OK?"

He shook his head yes but it was a very sad nod.

Alright that's it I can't take seeing him like this. He looked so tired and pitiful. I stomped up to him and pushed him into the bedroom.

"Jean! What are you doing!?"

"Making sure you get some rest. Now go to bed Marco. You need to sleep."

He laughed. Why's he laughing? I'm being serious.

"Jean, I'll go to bed. You didn't need to force me into your bedroom."

My cheeks suddenly felt hot as I realized what I had just done.

"I-I’m sorry Marco." I stuttered.

"It’s OK, don't worry about it. I am going to bed. Thanks Jean. Goodnight." He laid down on my bed and got comfortable under the blanket.

I started to walk out but realized I hadn't changed yet. I walked towards the bathroom instead. I stripped down to my boxers and picked up my clothes as I went back into the bedroom. I tossed my clothes next to the hamper. It was still full with the laundry. I started to walk back out into the living room. A groggy voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Jean."

I turned to see a sleepy Marco squinting at me from my bed. "Yeah."

“Will you please stay in here tonight?"

What?! Marco wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him. "Uh why?"

"I don't want you to sleep on that couch out there and... and I don't want to be alone." I didn't know what to say. I mean of course I wanted to sleep in here but should I? But he didn't want to be alone…

"Uh sure, I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and crept over to the left side of the bed. Marco scooted himself over to the other side of the bed to make room for me. I climbed in.

"Thank you Jean."

"No problem." I laid on my side near the edge of the bed. Marco was already snoring soundly across from me. He looked so peaceful, like an angel, no, a freckled Jesus. I relaxed a little and smiled. I soon drifted to sleep with the image of Marco surrounded by holy light in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the ending. I have already started on the next chapter. But please don't expect me to update sooner, I am terrible at keeping to a schedule. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions for the next chapter or future chapter, you can message me on my tumblr. melimanga.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am not sure on the spelling of some of the characters names. I thought I did until I saw the tags and they are spelled differently. Also, Sorry if the chapter was short, it looked longer when I typed it on word. And be sure to check out hachidraws.tumblr.com. That's were the inspiration for this fanfic came from. See ya in the next chapter.


End file.
